


What Do You Mean They Don't Know?

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr Ficlet in reply to this prompt: dean and cas meet in college, but belong to different clubs that very viciously compete with each year during some campus wide fundraiser. when dean and cas inherit presidency of their respective clubs, the rivalry gets out of hand.





	What Do You Mean They Don't Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).



> A couple days the last few weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/159758401038/the-whole-drive-to-work-i-was-like-yeah-i-should)
> 
> Prompt, from casbakespie/jhoomwrites:  
> the whole drive to work i was like 'yeah i should think of a headcanon to send unforth' but then i kinda fell victim to highway hypnosis and don't remember thinking much of anything... so instead you get this randomness instead of something thought out: dean and cas meet in college, but belong to different clubs that very viciously compete with each year during some campus wide fundraiser. when dean and cas inherit presidency of their respective clubs, the rivalry gets out of hand.

“You’re kidding,” said Cas with a sigh, sitting on the edge of his bed. Being in the same frat house meant that he and Dean shared a room, of necessity - _of COURSE_  - and that covered a multitude of sins.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Dean replied, dropping on to his bed opposite Cas.

Cas looked up at him, eyes narrowed. “You look kissable, does that count?”

“They named me president of the varsity football team,” Dean repeated glumly.

“And I’m president of varsity baseball…” Cas trailed off. “The prank war starts in _two weeks_.” Dean nodded. “And now _we_  have to plan our respective team’s moves?” Dean nodded again. “Do they _realize_  we’re _dating_?”

“ ‘parently not,” said Dean. “My team said, and I quote, ‘because you two share a room you can, like, snoop and shit.’ Their _exact_  words.”

“…we’re not exactly subtle…”

“Bros being bros, full no homo, or something.” Dean shrugged.

“No. No, no, no, no, no. Full homo. Total homo. All the homo.”

“I’m bi,” Dean reminded him.

“Fair.” Cas sighed and dropped his head into his hands. “I thought we agreed we’d be open about this, not in the closet. Have you been…?”

“ ‘Course not!” said Dean, affronted. “You said open, and I’ve been open. ‘Cas and I are gettin’ dinner, I can’t make it guys,’ and ‘you know how it is, the ball and chain doesn’t want me getting back smashed at 4 am so three’s my limit.’ You?”

“I told them I lived with you, I thought that made it obvious!”

“Apparently not,” Dean said. “They just think my roomie has me whipped, and that apparently makes me the perfect spy.”

“Well, you _are_  perfect.”

“Flatterer.” Dean sighed and mirrored Cas’ hang dog expression. They sat in silence, stewing, Cas wondering how his attempt to come out to his team had gone so catastrophically wrong. And here he’d thought they’d been so accepting and supportive! He’d not been the victim of a single homophobic act or slur! He’d been _thrilled_. Except, apparently, he had no idea how deep heterosexual denial truly went. “Hey - hey-hey-hey-hey-hey,” Dean said, looking up with a manic grin.

“Is what horses eat,” Cas replied grumpily.

“We prank them.”

Cas quirked a questioning eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

“We. Prank. The. Shit. Out. Of. Them. We know all of each teams plans, right? Let’s take this rivalry to a whole new level, get all those bastards damn good, and make it clear that, as oblivious as they are, they’d forget where the damn _fields_  were if we didn’t text them to remind them where to go for games. They have _no idea_  we’re in this together. Whaddaya think, Cas? Ready to knock their socks off - knock _all_  of campuses socks off?”

Torn, Cas hesitated. Teaming up with the rival captain wasn’t _really_  in the spirit of Varsity Wars, but it was all for charity, and if by their efforts combined they could drum up more interest, _and_  generated money for a good cause, _and_  show up all their moronic teammates who somehow had missed that Dean and Cas had been screwing each other senseless since sophomore year?

A slow smile brightened Cas’ features. “Yeah. Yeah, let’s do this! All for one and one for something something!”

“TO SOMETHING SOMETHING!”

Laughing, Dean grabbed a notebook and a pen and snuggled on the bed beside Cas.

They had pranks to plan.


End file.
